<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything For You by Timetravelingisjustcool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103893">Anything For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelingisjustcool/pseuds/Timetravelingisjustcool'>Timetravelingisjustcool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelingisjustcool/pseuds/Timetravelingisjustcool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zari goes shopping with John tagging along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic. I don't know if you're going to like it or not. You can tell me what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zari is leaning against his bedroom's door frame, looking at him. John was half asleep and honestly, it was the time where he was the cutest. She even had a couple of photos of him sleeping that she might one day post on Catchat. It’s a shame that she has to wake him up because she wants to go shopping today.</p>
<p>"Get up!” She says breaking the silence, startling him a little. “We’re going shopping in 2019." She throws him his trench coat after seeing that he is fully conscious. The coat lands on top of him and he puts it on while he gets up.</p>
<p>"What if I don't want to go?" He asked, only curious because he was going to go anyways.</p>
<p>"Well..." She answered, pausing to walk over to him and grab him not-so-gently by the lapels of his coat, pulling his face closer to hers. "You're still going." She finishes and releases his coat and along with it him, making him topple a little bit, but he then regains his balance.</p>
<p>"Okay then, princess. Anything for you, luv." He says, handing her the time courier he stole off Gary some time ago. She is semi-surprised that he made no move to deny her, but she takes the time courier gladly.</p>
<p>"Good." She hisses. "Who knows, if you're a good boy, maybe you'll get a prize." She portals straight into the mall and wonders how people haven’t managed to notice them. </p>
<p>Zari knows she’s here for the makeup and things, but she catches an Apple store at the corner of her eyes and she has to take John there to buy a phone.</p>
<p>“You need to buy a phone, John.” She says, knowing he’s going to say no.</p>
<p>“No.” He replies.</p>
<p>“Please?” She pleaded. “For me?” A silence falls between them, while he thinks of what to say.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He says, giving in.</p>
<p>She thanks him. Honestly, she’d expected him to be more stubborn.</p>
<p>“But you’re choosing, luv, I know nothing.” He says.</p>
<p>“Like I was going to let you choose.” She shoots back.</p>
<p>It took her a while to choose a model, but it definitely was going to take her even longer to teach him how to use a phone. It had taken so long that John had gotten hungry, since he didn’t eat breakfast, and was waiting for her at a restaurant. She finished choosing, paid, and went to meet up with him at the restaurant.</p>
<p>They ate their lunch, got out of the restaurant, and went straight to buy some makeup. Zari headed inside while John sat outside waiting for her. Another two hours pass, and she finally is out of the shop.<br/>
She walks over to a clothes store with him holding her makeup bags and straddling behind. There, she spends an hour looking at clothes and walks out giving John more bags to carry.</p>
<p>“Is this it? It isn’t, is it, luv?” He asks, starting to get tired.</p>
<p>“It isn’t.” She answers. “I still want to buy shoes.”</p>
<p>“If you finish buying shoes. Can we go home?” He says, panting a little bit.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She tells him. She was starting to get tired too. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank fuck.” He whispers underneath his breath.</p>
<p>Zari walked over to the shoe store and once again, she went in while John waited outside.</p>
<p>He was getting tired but if this made his Zari happy then he would do it. He never went shopping much. If he ever did, it would’ve only been for groceries. But, with the Waverider. He could just fabricate all the things he wanted, so lately he’s never gone out shopping at all. He’d always found the amount of time it takes for girls or at least Zari, to do things weird. He only takes 15 minutes to get ready, but she takes 2 hours, maybe even 3. He takes an hour at most to shop but she’s taken 5 hours already and she isn’t done, yet. It’s funny how they’re polar opposites but they ended up with each other, somehow.  Maybe opposites do attract.</p>
<p>About an hour and a half pass and Zari walks out of the shop with a bag. “Come on! I’m done.” She says excitingly.</p>
<p>“Oh, finally, luv.” He chuckles.</p>
<p>“Let’s head back home.” She tells him.</p>
<p>John gets up and goes. “Yeah, I’m getting really tired.”</p>
<p>She agrees with him and says. “Me too. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>She would’ve reached out for his hand if he wasn’t carrying so many bags for her.</p>
<p>They walk to a corner away from people and portal back to John’s house. </p>
<p>John places all the bags on the floor and is so tired he goes down to sit on the floor for a while before getting up. </p>
<p>“Thank you for coming with me today, John.” She says, thanking him, voice filling with emotions.</p>
<p>“No problem, luv.” He says, voice also filled with emotions.</p>
<p>Zari walks over to cup John’s cheeks and kisses him. He kisses her back, deepening the kiss. He might’ve gotten tired but, in the end, it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>